you came
by Rikulover4ever
Summary: cloud visits the church tifa finds out and follows him. when she arrives he isn't alone. What will happen if Clouds true desire comes to life. But everything may not be as it seems. I'v done some revising to my chapters! It's much better now!
1. Chapter 1

Cloud sat in a pew in the small little church and was just watching the water ripple. Tifa assumed where he was and walked in and saw him just sitting there. "What are you doing?" Cloud stood up and turned around, but when he realized it was just Tifa he sat down.

"I guess I just fell really close to her here." Tifa smiled and started to walk away so Cloud could have his time alone, but when she reached the door she heard a women's voice say "You came." She turned around very fast to stare into the eyes of none other than Aeris.

Cloud smiled of course I did. He got up and went to give her a hug, but went right though her. "I'm sorry Cloud." She hung her head and Cloud smiled "All that matters is that you're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

She smiled "Thank you." She heard someone move in the back of the church and turned around. A shocked look on her face drew Cloud to see what she was staring at. Cloud looked at Tifa "What are you doing here?" "I was worried about you. You come here so much I guess I know why now."

Aeris turned her attention back to Cloud "I've got to go Cloud, but if you bring everyone tonight I'll have a surprise." She smiled and disappeared. Cloud looked at Tifa and said "Let's go."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, Vicent, Red 13, and Cait Sith all followed Cloud into the church and sat on the first pew. Yuffie looked at Cloud "How long do we have to wait this is VERY boring." Everybody shot her a dirty look. Right as Tifa was about to say something the doors to the church opened. "Not long I promise." Everybody turned around to see who said that and was shocked.

"Aeris?" Barret looked at the others to confirm what he saw right in front of him. Aeris walked to Cloud "Are you going to look at me or shake my hand or give me a hug?" "Aeris but won't i.." "Trust me." Cloud stood up and placed his arms around her neck. When he realized he was actually hugging her he pulled away. She smiled at his confused look "Everyone I'm back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

A smile crossed Cloud's face and he pulled Aeris into a much needed embrace. "I can't believe it how." "Does it really matter?" "No." Tifa looked back a Cloud "We should go back home get her comfortable and have a big dinner I'll even cook." Aeris turned around "That sounds great."

While Tifa was cooking Aeris sat in her room alone until everybody but Tifa who was cooking walked in. Aeris smiled "What's up guys?" "We just wanted to welcome you back and since you left you have to be reinitiated." Aeris looked at Barret "Why." "Don't worry we can get it over right now." Yuffie looked at Aeris "All you have to do is let me do your makeup and hair." "Fine, what's the worst that could happen."

Everybody was seated at the dinner table when Yufffie walks down the stairs and smiles. That's when Aeris makes her appearance. Her hair is going in all directions and has way too much hairspray and her makeup looks like a hookers. She takes her seat next to Cloud and Vincent. "Just laugh I know you want to." Right when her sentence was finished everybody including her busted out laughing. Over dinner everybody caught her up to what has happened and had a great time.

When everybody was going to sleep she was lying in bed of course after taking a shower to get the makeup and the entire can of hairspray out. She closed her eyes "What could the price for me coming back possibly be?" With this said she rolled over and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

In the morning everybody awoke to the great smelling food of Aeris' cooking. They had a good breakfast and afterwards Aeris left. Aeris walked into the church and started to tend to her flowers. She looked up and saw the hole that Cloud had made a long time ago. She giggled remembering what happened and turned her attention back to her flowers. She stopped and looked around "Please give me a sign of what the price of me coming back is." A very rare expression appeared on her face one of irritation. "I can only pray that it has nothing to do with my friends. She found a comfortable spot and folded her hands together and closed her eyes. Cloud walked into the church finding Aeris in this position.

He stood there seeing the peaceful expression on her face. While watching her the memory of her death came back to him. Remembering this is what made him run to her and pull her into an embrace. Aeris sat their dumbfounded and thought she could hear sobbing. "What's wrong Cloud?" She put her hand on Cloud head. "I just saw you sitting there like before, and I don't want to lose you again." She pushed Cloud a little ways away from her "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at him "You go ahead and head back I'll be there soon." Cloud nodded and walked out. When she knew he was gone "About that sign I was talking about." When she stood up she walked outside to find Cloud sitting on his motorcycle waiting "I had a feeling you wouldn't take long." She smiled "Leave your bike here and let's go for a walk.

They somehow found themselves in the park. She smiled and ran to the slide. (A/N the one that looks like a hamster face!) She climbed to the top "Cloud get up here!" He smiled and climbed up there and sat next to her. She turned to him "Remember the day we came here." Cloud nodded. "Aeris scooted closer to Cloud. To Cloud she kind of looked scared "What's wrong?" "Have you ever had a bad feeling?" "Don't worry I'm here I'll protect you from everything." Cloud now facing her "I have one question did you ever forgive me?" Aeris smiled "For what?" "I let you die I almost killed you." "Cloud… I never blamed you not once." Cloud got a look of shock on his face. "How could I blame you Sephiroth was the one who killed me and the one who was controlling you?" "Thank you Aeris." "Cloud… I need to tell you something that I didn't have a chance to say last time. Cloud Strife I love you." "Aeris… I… love you to." Cloud leaned in and kissed her. After a couple of seconds she realized how late it was. With her face as red as her jacket she said "We should head back before the others start to worry." "You're right." They walked quietly back to the church and they climbed on Cloud's motorcycle. "Hang on." They were riding down the road when some monsters appeared, Cloud disposed of them quickly Aeris just watched in awe as to how quickly Cloud defeated them. When they had almost reached Seventh Heaven someone appeared in front of Cloud bike and he quickly turned and he knew he was going to crash so he pulled Aeris into his arms. When they both recovered Cloud looked for the idiot who got in front of a motorcycle. When he saw who it was his eyes got big "Sephiroth." Sephiroth turned his piercing gaze towards Aeris "Did you actually think you came back by yourself I'm your price."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Aeris' eyes got huge and she looked at Sephiroth "No, this can't be this isn't fair this can't be happening. Cloud looked at Aeris with a confused look on his face. "Aeris what is he talking about." She looked down and started to cast fira on Sephiroth but just as it was cast he was gone. Cloud looked at Aeris "We can talk later, but for now we better head inside. Aeris shook her head to confirm Clouds request. As they walked in Tifa looked at them "About time!" "You almost missed dinner." Dinner to Aeris was the most uncomfortable she had ever been with her friends in the room.

After dinner Aeris tried to run to her bedroom, but Cloud caught up with her. "Aeris don't worry no matter what happens I will always love you even if Midgar or even the world hates you, but that won't change my feeling for you I will never leave you." A smile crossed her lips. "Let's talk in my room." When they walked in Aeris pulled up a chair for Cloud he nodded and took it. Aeris sat on the bed, and for awhile they just sat there. "Aeris what did Sephiroth mean when he said I'm your price?" "Before I came back a mysterious voice asked me if I wanted to return of course it knew I would say yes. Before I had a chance to say anything it said there world be a price and I said yes anyways. Maybe I should of thought about him coming with me, but the thought never crossed my mind." "Aeris it will be okay, we'll fix it someway." "But for now get some rest I'll see you in the morning." With that said Cloud walked out.

Aeris woke up around 2 am and ran into Cloud's room. "Cloud…Cloud!" Cloud jolted up and looked at Aeris "What could you possibly want at 2:05 am?" "I know who the voice was, she couldn't bring back Sephiroth by herself. Cloud I don't know for sure but I believe the voice was Jenova's." "Aeris don't worry about it, we'll fix it somehow I already told you that. Now go back to sleep." Cloud rolled over and went back to sleep. Aeris when she was sure he was asleep said "Cloud we won't do anything this is my fault I have to fix it all by my self. I'm sorry.

In the morning Cloud noticed that Aeris wasn't downstairs. So he went to her room. He opened the door and found her bed nicely made, but on it laid a note. Dear Cloud, I've left to take care of the problem I caused. I left because I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me. Cloud I will always be yours don't forget that. Love Aeris. "Aeris." Cloud went to his room grabbed his sword and went downstairs "Everybody Aeris left do to a problem I think we should split up and look if you find her or any clues phone me." With this said he walked out of the door.

Aeris was riding a chocobo to her destination Shinra. She needed to know something's and she knew they had answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Cloud drove not knowing where it was he was going until he found himself in the church. "Why did you go by yourself?" Cloud sat down "I need to figure out where you could possibly go when you have no leads on where Sephiroth is?" He sat there for awhile and looked up "Aeris." Cloud walked out of the church heading to Shinra wondering if they knew where Aeris or Sephiroth was.

Aeris arrived and was greeted by Reno. "Aeris, never thought I'd see coming here by yourself and aren't you dead?" "Nice to see you again to Reno." Aeris walked inside and rode the elevator to the top floor. "Excuse me Rufus are you busy, if you are I can wait I don't want to intrude." "Rufus smiled "Aeris… you're back I glad to see that. And you could never intrude on me." Aeris let a slight blush pass her security and smiled and took the seat in front of Rufus's desk. "As you know I'm back and so is…" Rufus looked at her and finished her sentence "Sephiroth." "Yes I was wondering if you had any leads." "No but I'll give you a list of places he might go. First off you might want to check North Crater or any solitude places and Cloud's hometown. Those are the only ones I could think of." He smiled and Aeris stood up and right when she reached the door she turned around "If any of my friends stop by please don't tell them I was here or what you told me." "Are you doing this by yourself?" "Yes." "Good luck." Aeris turned and left.

Cloud arrived maybe and hour after Aeris left. He pushed past Reno and went up the elevator. He marched into Rufus's office. "Has Aeris been here?" "No." "Rufus you better not be lying to me because don't think for second if I find out you helped her and she was here that I won't kill you." With this being said Cloud left obviously upset. A smirk crossed Rufus's face "Afraid of a little competition now are we."

Aeris thought and headed to her church Sephiroth knew where to find her. She stepped in and looked around her staff in hand. "I know you're here this should have been the first place I checked." She watched as Sephiroth came down the stairs. "Why when you're so ignorant." She glared at him not watching his face but the hand that held his sword. Right when she saw it move she took a defensive stance and was face to face with Sephiroth. You've been training." "I won't die as easily as I did last time." She pushed her staff which sent him backwards and before she knew it they were in a full out fight. She used her limit Great Gospel and started head at him with full strength. She got a good few hit in and then closed her eyes and just swung as hard as she could and hit him good in the chest. She landed not so softly on the ground. Sephiroth looked at her "We'll finish this later." With this said in the blink of and eye he was gone. Just when he disappeared Cloud appeared at the door. "Aeris?" He ran to her and pulled her into an embrace "I was so worried, I don't want to lose you again." She smiled "I'm sorry." "We should go back to Seventh Heaven everyone should be there shortly after I call them. And they deserve to know to. She nodded they walked outside and she released the chocobo and got on Cloud's bike.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lately Aeris seemed to be very uncomfortable at dinner. She glanced at Cloud; he gave her a reassuring smile. She took in a deep breath, "Everyone I have something I must tell you." She told them everything. The entire time she watched her feet. "I'm truly sorry for not telling you sooner." She finally looked up into shocked faces. Barret was the first to talk, "Well this is just great he was hard to kill the first time!" Cloud shot him a look of back off or else. Aeris looked at him "Sorry." Cloud stood up "We'll start preparing tomorrow. Everyone rest up." Aeris followed him up the stairs. "Thank you Cloud, Sleep well." They parted and went to their separate rooms.

Aeris woke up well rested. She had this overwhelming feeling that Sephiroth was watching her. She went to Cloud's room and sat on the floor by his bed. He looked cute when he slept. She didn't know how long she sat there, and then she heard Tifa yell breakfast. She smiled and woke Cloud up. They walked down stairs and sat down. Cloud looked up. "Okay we're going to have to work as a team. We can't let Sephiroth defeat us!" He glanced at all of them. Yuffie looked at him "How do we find him?" Cloud sighed "We'll split into teams. Yuffie and Barret, Tifa and Nanoki, Me and Aeris, and Vincent works best by himself." Vincent gave him a grateful glance. Cloud looked at them "Get ready in 40 minutes and we set out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cloud and Aeris watched the others leave. Then once everyone was gone they left also. Aeris looked at him over his shoulder (A/N their on his motorcycle) "Cloud, where are we going?" "If I know Sephiroth then he will go where he knows I don't want to be." Aeris knew right away. "The Temple of the Ancients."

Cloud's motorcycle slowed down and they got off. They looked at each other and started to walk towards their destination. They approached the small orb like pavilion and she noticed cloud tensed. "It's okay." She gave him a reassuring smile, they across the stepping stones towards it. When they were securely on the ground together they walked to the center. Cloud made sure nothing was coming from above. They heard footsteps "Don't worry I'm not up there this time." Both of them whirled around weapons drawn.


End file.
